The Worth of a Bond
by RisingSolstice
Summary: "Tirek must be stopped... no matter the cost." When all hope is loss, one pony shall rise to light their darkest hour. But before he can acquire the strength to defend the magic of friendship, will he find himself worthy to take up the mantle of leadership? (AU. Takes place at MLP:FiM Season 4 finale)
1. The Touch

Greetings to this side of fandom.

This is probably my first and last attempt regarding this particular genre. And yes, I'm one of those who felt indifferent to this and somehow got bored enough to give it a shot. And one way or another… I got hooked. Still not sure how to feel about that which is why I try to counterbalance it through crossovers.

And since I have a tendency to make rush fic of something I started to like and then realized it is ending soon. Might as well get it out of my chest. That and I sometimes try to blend the history of two characters.

Disclaimers: Transformers and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic both belongs to Hasbro.

Now if you'll excuse me, I'll try going to other side to see if I can put any sound effects and a familiar tune.

PS: Slightly altered a few things to fit. It's a concept being incorporated to a universe thing.

* * *

_**The Touch**_

**XXXXX**

Equestria is in disarray… and Canterlot was soon to fall. Try as they might, Tirek had thoroughly taken everypony's magic… and hope to stage any form of resistance.

Which was why one pony was admired for pushing through despite his loss. Shining Armor trudged through the castle hall, eyes harden with purpose. If anypony would stop to ask how he was able to persevere, the Unicorn wouldn't be able to answer. Not out of rudeness, but because something was occupying his mouth.

Reaching his destination, Shining took hold of the object and gave it a meaningful study. It was a small piece of metal of sophisticated construct with slivers of crystals imbedded to give a delicate appearance.

To some it may appear as a pretty keepsake. How the pony acquired it is a story in and of itself… one that he hasn't felt worthy to share. But right now, Shining Armor felt that this is the key to their salvation.

He stood before a special room that can only be accessed in the presence of a Princess' magic. However, the former captain gained a special pass that even they were not aware of.

"Please… let this work." The Unicorn pleaded as he has no magic of his own to activate the lock. The key glowed and relief washed over him as the door was opened. After struggling with his weakened body, Shining entered the room that he has never returned to since that haunting day.

Navigating through priceless works like before, he stopped before one only a scarce few knew. A gold sphere held between two ornate clasps; a gem of unknown origin nestled in its dulled structure.

"Wisdom of the ages… I call upon you." After invoking, the key floated from his hoof and entered the relic. Its former luster restored as Shining Armor was washed over by an intense yet comforting light that only weighed his heart after all he had done.

"**Shining Armor…"** the voice originated from the relic, deep with a history of strength and wisdom unmatched. **"You have returned...", **addressing familiarly the young captain, but also felt what was amiss. **"… And so has an old foe."**

"Please… I need your help… Tell me how to stop Tirek… Tell me what to do!" The prince was so tempted to kneel after presenting his plea. The silence that follows was becoming unbearable… but what followed made Shining loss his voice.

"**How will my counsel be of aid to your plight?"** The former captain recalled the experience while he was still training. It was because of this encounter that Shining strived to be the stallion he is today. But to hear the question from the one being he admired… **"To lose faith in yourself is to put doubt in my assistance. You already know what needs to be accomplished… Why do you hesitate?"**

"Because I-… I'm not worthy…", he said with a trembling voice and head held low, the scar of that dreadful memory hurting once more.

"**It is because you have failed your loved ones?"** The statement held a touch more of sympathy than what he deserved… making the ache in his heart more unbearable.

Shining had planned to introduce this ancient being to everypony after the wedding. But… the invasion happened. But what took away the Unicorn's conviction was when he learned what transpired with his dear sister.

They may say that he was forgiven, but Shining Armor already had his worth shaken. Seeing the key only worsen the shame so he left it in the captain's quarter, hoping one day somepony more deserving will take up the mantle. A small part of him felt dismayed upon finding the key untouched. "I failed everyone. I failed Twily. I failed to be that noble legacy… I failed to be like you."

"**Indeed… because you can never be like me…"** He was prepared for a rebuke… But the former soldier wasn't prepared for this. **"You can be much more."**

A silent hum permeated the air, as one would be reminiscing of a time long passed. **"History may have regaled my success, but you and a scarce few knew of my defeat. Some were failures of my doing…"**

"But you were admired because you overcame and rose above them!", he defended. The young pony read so much of this historical figure. But learning events directly from the source was an exciting yet reflective experience. To hear how the one being he wanted to emulate diminish itself was too much.

Ever since he found the relic, it has been a source of sound advice. Most of it Shining already told himself but needed the confirmation of a wiser voice. **"And it's time for you to do the same."**

Still unsure, the young prince felt that there is still a lecture so he listened attentively. **"From what you have told me, Twilight Sparkle had faced many challenges as Celestia's student. And much more as the Chosen of Harmony."**

In return for the company, the relic had also been his confidant for so long. Until he stopped coming because of the great shame he felt. **"She struggled and fell. But rose from them because of the supports of those who became dear to her."**

"**They quarrel amongst themselves however, as conflicts cannot be avoided. But once they surpassed the test of time and circumstance, the devotion that forge their friendship had become unbreakable."** Doubt slowly took hold as Shining tried to compare how much better Twilight was without him. But somepony is having none of that. **"Have you already broken yours with her?"**

"NO!", he fiercely defended. "I love my sister with all my heart! She's my LSBFF!" But that fire was quickly extinguished as the chill of that painful memory resurfaced. "But how can she love me… after what I have done?"

"**Then you are greatly underestimating the bond she has with you."**, it admonished in a way no different from his own father. **"She had learned so much and one of them is forgiveness. She can never forget the taint of that day but it will never eclipse the memories you both shared." **It gave a flash to confirm its emphasis, briefly outlining the star the siblings shared.

"**Her love for you is far greater than any hatred that can take root in her heart."** So deep was he in self-loathing that the Unicorn failed to recall the night after the wedding. **"You already know this… What you are struggling is that you cannot relinquish your fault."** Shining Armor approached his sister in private and remorsefully apologized. He had never felt so blessed when Twilight not only forgiven him but reassured that she still loves her 'BBBFF'.

"How can I?" The reason why the stallion wasn't able to do so was that he cannot justify the mercy after he said all those hurtful words. Despite the forgiveness, he still needed the reassurance that their bond… though strained…, will never be broken.

The being's words brought to perspective how selfish the Unicorn was, to only care for his own opinion. **"By trusting in her… She forgave you… Now it's time to forgive yourself."**

The warm reassurance brought tears into his eyes as a burden was finally lifted. "I still feel uncertain of this… But…, I won't let the past hinder me today!" Straightening his stance, Shining Armor looked up with a fierce resolve. "I'm ready. Will you help me in saving, not just my sister… but all of Equestria?"

"**I will offer my strength for you to see fit."**, it flashed in approval. But it then gave out a sense of foreboding. **"However, I must caution you. In your current state…, to bear the burden of two lifetimes will beget unforeseen consequences."**

He sought this as a way of redemption. The purpose was renewed but his conviction stayed fast. "I have thought of that… But Tirek must be stopped…, no matter the cost."

"**Very well… We shall face this ordeal together…"** The light shone brighter. Before it reached blinding level, a figure reached out a hoof. **"Till all are one."**

Shining Armor knew what must be done and to reaffirm his resolve: "Till all are one."

xxxxx

The dark depth of Tartarus is said to take away all hope of those imprisoned there. It was an uphill battle that the princesses were fighting not to succumb to. Princess Cadance has faith in her sister-in-law and friends, but uncertainty was wearing down her tired spirit. The Princess of Love wondered how the more senior Alicorns stayed so strong and how could she match up to them… and dear Twilight.

But the cold grasp of fear in her heart was swept away by a sudden warmth. Cadance didn't know how it is possible since her magic was gone. But she felt something was giving her comfort… like a reassuring embrace. What queries she had was multiplied by the sudden shout of the Moon Princess.

Luna weakly stood as she anxiously searched for something, probably the mysterious sensation she too has felt. "Sister! Did you feel that?! Is it-!"

"Yes! Yes, it's him! He has returned!" Celestia's reaction was more subdued. But it could be mistaken that their magic was restored by how bright her smile.

Even in shackles, Luna was able to hop in renewed joy. "Huzzah! Praise Harmony!"

Cadance was getting more nervous despite the comfort earlier. "Aunties! What was that?! And who?!"

A smile of hope and longing adorned her distant gaze. The Princess of the Day only offered a mysterious answer: "The light in our darkest hour."

**XXXXX**


	2. The Power

_**The Power**_

**XXXXX**

Twilight Sparkle should have seen it coming. She thought Tirek would be so intoxicated with power that the Centaur would distract himself with how big of a destruction could be unleashed.

But it appears she should give credit when it's due. Because the first use of his new strength was quite productive. And that is to rid himself of the only possible obstacle to his conquest, aka: them.

The analyst in her wonders if there's such thing as a double-pessimist when Tirek still delivered a gloating monologue before their collective demise.

"-Now I'll crush you with my bare han-!" A sudden flashed blinded them for a second.

"What is-?!" His answer was a war cry before being slammed by a force of a speeding train. From his preys' view, it looks like it was as a flaming object on wheels sent the Centaur flying.

As it stopped in front of them, they took in the details of what saved their flanks. It looks like a large chariot and a heavily armored one that Applejack would guess her brother will work up a sweat hauling. Rainbow just describe how it looks like it was on fire while Rarity had more appraising words for the contrasting red and blue palette used to give such mighty appearance.

But Twilight eventually recognized the battle chariot as the '_Blaze trailer_', a prominent artifact during the final warring days of Medieval Equestria; both from a few older texts and a project one Nightmare Night. She assisted her brother in making a replica of the vehicle to complete the costume of his greatest hero in Equestrian history.

"Shining Armor!" Speaking of her brother, she was glad when she instantly recognized the pony's color scheme. But the longer Twilight looks; the farther the evidences detract from the pony she knew.

For one: What has he been eating?! "Woah… he's looking… robust." What Applejack's said was quite an understatement. Twilight knew her brother was tall for a Unicorn, but since when was he taller than Big Mac? With the added bulk, she would even bet he's as big or even bigger than Celestia.

"Is everyone alright?" And then there's his voice as the deep rumble carries so much experience and maturity. It may not be the Canterlot Voice, but it will surely get anypony's attention. But the strange thing is the way it conveys authority had an undertone of compassion that somehow even soothed Fluttershy's flustered nerves.

And the final clue that tries to distance this stallion from her brother were in the eyes. That intense blue gaze, brighter that she can recall, still held his concern… and much more. Wisdom of time and strength beyond measure; it almost feels like being in the presence of her future mentor all over again.

Her friends also shared in the confusion but the most shocking expression was that of Discord and what he said. "Is- Is that really you? Opti-…"

But they were interrupted by a roar as Tirek dug himself out of the trench he created. His rage was momentarily abated as the Centaur observed with pestering familiarity the one who struck him. But once he recognized the ornament on his neck did Tirek disbelieving realized who stands before him. "PRIME! IMPOSSIBLE!"

Positioning himself to stand between them, Twilight noted how his new powerful presence brought comfort to those gathered behind. "Tirek… Today you answer for your crimes against Equestria and against Harmony." They wondered why he was walking back after such declaration.

But all watched in awed silence as the necklace, which bear some similarities with the Elements, glowed intensely and what followed shocked them greatly. Applejack quickly changed her opinion of the 'glorified carriage' as pieces magically came undone while Pinkie wished her party wagon could also transform.

Fluttershy could only meekly agree with Rainbow's increasing percentage of awesomeness as parts shifted and covered his body.

Rarity beamed how she has never seen a more dashing knight while Spike was reminded of one of his comic book character as an ancient-looking armor takes form.

The remaining two were silent for similar yet different reasons. Discord was coming to term that an old acquaintance was being reborn. While Twilight… had so much in mind to talk.

This particular artifact was shrouded more with myths than facts despite its part in history. No pony was able to learn the full extent of its capabilities and even the Princesses were never able to use it more than as a mode of transport, but legend has it that the chariot was more than meets the eye.

Twilight concluded that it will only respond to an external factor. Seeing how the gem on her brother's neck flashed in tandem with the transformation sent her mind into overdrive.

Twilight Sparkle can no longer deny what that element signifies and the legendary lines before the closing of an iconic battle mask. "One shall stand, one shall fall!"

Getting over the revelation, Tirek blazed with renewed fury. "It matters not how you returned! You'll all be food for my hunger! My hunger for power!"

"Go! I'll buy you all some time!" The command was heeded by all but one. Twilight was quickly scooped up by the Draconequus before she can voice her protest. Discord gave him a final stare…, one heavy with remorse, before carrying away his sister to safety.

"Such heroic nonsense!" Tirek unleashed a barrage towards the charging stallion. Shining dodged as best as he could, conjuring a shield for those he can't.

Seeing as the charge wasn't even slowing, Tirek sent a much larger fireball directly in his path. Shining didn't look deterred as he jumped over the explosion. It was to his advantage as the shockwave sent the armored stallion flying towards his opponent. Blasts of magic shot true as he sailed over Tirek's tall stature. The Unicorn continued firing when he landed behind the centaur, content that his foes's back was turned towards the fleeing group.

Realizing the plan but caring no less for it, Tirek sneered at his old nemesis. "You still throw away your life so recklessly for the weak!"

"This is just between you and me!" Each gave a mighty bellow as they charged to relive a battle from a distant past… and to some…, one they hope stays in the past.

xxxxx

From a much, much…, _MUCH_ safer distance did they watch the clash of titans. Pinkie tried to downplay each painful blow to a visibly uncomfortable Fluttershy. It wasn't helping that Rainbow was commentating the fight of the century with Spike loudly cheering.

Applejack may not be prone to violence but she just can't stand bullies and rooted for her friend's brother. And for Rarity... her favorite novels are in need of a reboot as live action battle between good and evil is strangely more thrilling.

"Let me go! I got to help my brother!" Discord however was a bit busy keeping a firm hold on a frantic Alicorn.

Ignoring the hoof up his chin as trying to keep her safe was all he can do. "Best to stay away, lass! That's Prime's battle now!"

But Twilight finally broke free and directed an irritated glare towards the Draconequus. "THAT'S IT! Maybe you two didn't officially meet and I know you won't care to! But that pony who's risking his hide is named Shining Armor!"

"Repeat after me: '_Shining_'... '_Armor_'…." Twilight promised to apologize to Pinkie later.

"Maybe he is or was… But not anymore." Discord realized that he inevitably got all their attention, but must now voice what he believes is happening. "Contrary to popular beliefs, villains are not the only ones that get locked up and freed after a thousand years."

The weakened Spirit of Chaos was about to explain before Rainbow's forewarning; "In Equish!"

"Please." How kind of Fluttershy.

Pausing a bit to find an answer agreeable by all, he simplified based on existing event. "Think Nightmare Moon without the evil."

That was much of an accepted explanation, thought one found its severe lack of facts. "How's that explain anything?!" Good ol' Twilight the sceptic.

"Who cares?! Are you seeing this?! I don't know what he's on, but this new Shining is giving that big oaf a new shiner!" Raindow's excitement was not unfound for the armored stallion was formidably holding his ground against the Centaur.

Tirek's enormous physique would have been a terrifying advantage. But it became severely cumbersome to catch a smaller and more agile opponent. Once he scaled the monstrous summit, Shining planted a blow betraying the size difference.

Angered at how far he was pushed, Tirek slammed his magic into the ground and a massive spike erupted to pierce pony's side. While he was stunned, Tirek aimed a fiery shot.

Having used his magic to prevent further damage, Shining brought out an arsenal of the armor. A solid shield augmented by the Unicorn's magic took the blast as Shining used it to bash his opponent.

Shining Armor tried to follow thought before being struck once more, painfully at the same side. Staggering, he noted the offending projectile was a jagged boulder magically linked to Tirek's hand. After blocking strikes from the makeshift flail, Shining took the offensive. The side of the shield widen and sharpened as an axe head clashed in a shower of sparks.

When his opponent swung down the weapon, Shining hooked his own and gave a mighty tug. Surprised by the strength in that pull, Tirek was met with an earth-shattering buck up his chin.

The stagger lasted too short as Tirek caught his opponent before a decisive blow could be landed. He then slammed the pony to ground hard. "I'll rip you in half!" Tirek growled at the resistance as he brought his other hand to crush the Unicorn.

Tirek looked baffled as light flashed from the gaps and his enclosed fists were pushed open to reveal a pair of brilliant blue glaring. And in a display of unbelievable strength, Shining's magic took hold of him and with a powerful bray hurled the much larger opponent across the battlefield.

Seeing Tirek downed, their hope soared. So much into it that Applejack couldn't help but shout despite doubting Shining could hear it. "Finish him off, Prime! Do it now!" She gave a sheepish grin once realizing the mix-up.

Shining took back the fallen shield, a point lengthening to take a new form to end this once and for all. He launched himself with the sword to land the finishing blow.

But the blade was stopped… as well as their hearts. A bestial sneer contrasted the look of trepidation reflected as Tirek ignored the sharp edge engulfed in his massive hand. Too stunned to react as the stallion was forcefully drawn to a jarring punch that sent him reeling. Returning his focus to avoid another fist, Shining resumed his increasingly difficult endeavor.

Despite his valiant effort, they are not able to renew their optimism. For as the battle began anew, a sense of foreboding weighed in their mind.

"He will lose…"

**XXXXX**

* * *

To those who already got the gist of this fic, it was something I wanted to try for a while. And it took the ending of a season to get it of its feet.

So… would anybody want to try to incorporate this particular character in Equestrian history?

Disclaimers: Transformers and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic both belongs to Hasbro.


	3. The Worthy

_**The Worthy**_

**XXXXX**

"Say what?!-"

"-How dare you say-!"

"-you blind or something-?!"

"-he's down there risking-!"

"-But he got the touch! -"

"-You ungrateful-!"

"Why?" Amidst the loud protests, that silent plea was the most painful as Discord felt that his answer will crush their hope.

He finally answered when the chance was given. "Quite the pacifist, Optimus was still a formidable fighter the likes never seen. But though his spirit is indeed strong…, stronger than I can compare, the body he has is now weak. It is only a matter of time before the battle of attrition will be in Tirek's favor."

Shining valiantly fought back the assault… But his audience finally noticed that for each mighty offense the stallion gave… a piece of his defense was brutally worn away. "That down there is a diversion at best… A sacrifice at worst." Discord morosely surmised.

Looking how lost they were, Discord offered a distraction… One that the Spirit of Disharmony distracted himself from all those years ago. "I met him once you know… Very cordial despite the circumstance which probably why I humored his proposal… But we never got to an agreement as a terrible storm threatens to destroy those he cherished."

Discord compared how different yet similar this battle was from then. "I watched his last stand from afar. Curious as I was sadistic back then, I wanted to see what his so-called offer amount for." Different opposition but the same dire stakes.

"What did he offer you?" Rarity asked, wondering what could be so valuable for a being, who could conjure anything he desires, to catch his interest.

After a long distant reminisce, the ancient being's answer greatly surprised them. "…He offered me, the Chaos Bringer…, his friendship."

"Optimus Prime was able to rally many together in their times of strife. Unicorns, Pegasi, Earth ponies… heck even a few prideful Griffons and a stubborn Dragon to name a few. Not by force… but by friendship. You could say he was your predecessor." Twilight was shocked by his admittance, remembering a theory she caught in passing while studying about the Elements.

"A fun fact was that he started out as an archivist... like our dear little Princess here." The cluster of giggle over the blushing mare was a breath of fresh air before they turned back to the battle.

Despite the distance, they can still make out the bright glow on Shining's chest as if embodying the strength of his fighting spirit. "The Elements of Harmony were not yet discovered but Optimus Prime was able to wield an ancient relic-…"

"The Mantle of Leadership." Twilight couldn't fault the others for looking confused. The former Unicorn would not have learned of it so soon if she hasn't been Celestia's personal student.

Discord didn't seem bothered by the interruption, instead more intrigued. "That's what it's called? Very fitting. The relic, just like the Elements, found Optimus worthy to be bestowed with its power. Through it, the darkness was defeated … but at a cost." Now Twilight feared how history will be repeated again.

"He became the light in their darkest hour. Optimus Prime was never seen again but he passed the torch to those who believe the worth of the bond of friendship." The Draconequus admired… and envied the gift they each were able to bestowed even in such dire times.

"Optimus Prime was the most important Pony at the time…, more than Celestia or Luna. They told him to leave… Yet he stayed. He sacrificed himself… for his friends. Just like you, Twilight Sparkle." Said Princess of Friendship felt her eyes water, somehow sensing the genuine emotion coming from this being who was thought to care for nothing but himself.

"I never understood the value of friendship back then… Till now. Tirek could have offer so much but took everything for himself. But that noble pony then… and now have so few yet would have given more." With a face of disgust and self-loathing, Discord ripped the pendant from his neck before stomping it on the ground. "For all that it's worth; I'm so sorry, everyone."

When the Draconequus lifted his foot, she wiped her eyes thinking it what because of the tears. But taking a closer look, Twilight was certain that dirty deceitful gift was giving an unusual shine. Not unlike the keys-…

They were startled when Twilight quickly grabbed the pendant, visage hardened with renewed determination. "Everyone, follow me! There may still be a way to stop Tirek!"

xxxxx

Shining Armor was able to reach the head again and delivered a pounding before Tirek tossed him away. To ensure the distance, the Centaur shot a beam of flames.

Withstanding the blaze from behind the shield, Shining returned fire with a blast of his own. However powerful, the pony wasn't able to avoid the earthquake that sent him tumbling. Throughout his struggle, Shining Armor is very much aware that he cannot keep this up any longer. But the stallion knows that he must… no matter the cost.

The shield felt heavier as he blocked another heavy punch. But this time, the helmet hid the shock as a large crack appeared. The knight had no time to lament as more vicious strikes tore away his strength and defense. "Fall! FALL!" His vicious opponent roared as each blow slowly and painfully brought him to his knees.

The onslaught was finished with a blast from pointblank. Burned from the backlash, the dark grin meant that it was a fair trade. Tirek slowly approached the downed Unicorn, finding satisfaction at the struggling figure amongst the remains of his once mighty protection.

Tirek stood over his defeated foe; a burning sphere of destruction ready between his horns. "You have no idea how long I have waited for this. It's over, Prime."

Carrying the stakes that rested on him, Shining finally staggered to his hooves and glared up to his nemesis. "N-Never!"

To hide the worry despite his opponent's defeated state, Tirek lashed out why he is deemed the victor. "Still defiant till the end. What can save you now?! I took all of your magic! The princesses'. The Element bearers'. Discord's. Even that body you're possessing is useless! You all have nothing!"

The intensity of former captain's glare never wavered, something Tirek found unsettling. "That's where you are wrong…" As if to emphasize it, a majestic light erupted from a distance. It may have been unbecoming of him, but Shining had a smug grin from behind the faceplate.

Tirek watched in disbelief… and after an attempt to shoot them down, growing dread as the light drew closer to reveal the transformed Bearers of the Elements of Harmony. And they are…, metaphorically, out for his hide. "How is that possible?! I have taken away their magic!"

"That may be so." Despite his battered form, the strength of the stallion's words was magnified by the light of his Element. "But as long as they believe in one another…, as long as they hope…, they will always possess the greatest magic that you can never take!"

Before a kaleidoscope of light sealed Tirek's defeat, a mighty spark of old was reignited once more and for a new generation to set ablaze. "By the powers of the Mantle of Leadership… And the Elements of Harmony… The Magic of Friendship shall light our darkest hour!"

xxxxx

With the restoration of their magic, ponies throughout Equestria celebrate the evident defeat of the infamous Lord of Destruction. In Ponyville, such testimony was magnified by the appearance of a beautiful crystal palace that the Element Bearers would reside in the future.

But while it was a time of great jubilation, it came with a grave cost that is hidden behind the castle's closed doors.

[url= watch?v=0YATamLjL0U]Resting[/url] on a large bed was the broken body of Shining Armor, Cadance laying with him to provide comfort as the others anxiously awaits Discord's findings. It would come as a surprise that the Draconequus was the most qualified to assess the damage. Remorsefully, the Spirit of Chaos admitted it was because he knew how to inflict such harm to know its extent.

Finally done, the long face Discord held doesn't bode well. "I fear the wounds are…" He sadly looks away, but what was left unsaid created a loud impact.

"My love..." Cadance wept as she held her brave husband, Twilight just as heartbroken right beside them.

"Shining, you can't go!", Spike cried for his honorary brother.

The remaining Bearers had their own ways of dealing with the grief. Sorrow had tightly grasped Fluttershy as she was surrounded by a barely contained Rarity and a bawling Pinkie Pie. Applejack used her hat to hide the tears while Rainbow Dash wasn't sure whether to wail or salute the most awesome pony in existence.

Luna cursed her immortality to witness a pony dear to her taken away twice. Celestia shared the sentiment by tossing away all dignity as she openly cried for an old friend, the two sisters wrapping a wing around each other for comfort.

Discord was a snap away to amend this, but feared how much worse Chaos magic will aggravate Opt-... Shining Armor's suffering. It was in a way just like what the Draconequus said: he sensed a great power from the Pony… but the body can no longer take the enormous strain. The academics in the room can argue all possible reasons, but it won't deny the truth…

Something the former commander calmly made peace with. "Do not grieve. Soon I shall be one with Harmony."

Weakly turning, his eyes reached out to ones overflowing with tears. "Twilight Sparkle… It is to you, my dear sister, I shall pass the Mantle of Leadership… as it was passed to me."

Reading and seeing the power the relic held, such honor would be unmatched. "But… Shiny…, I- I can't take it! I'm not worthy…", hiding her face and feeling so small.

How can a relatively young Princess compare to what a legend has done all those centuries ago? How can she look up to a valiant warrior who gave his life for all of Equestria time and time again?

Feeling something firm yet gentle on her hoof, her teary eyes caught the reassuring gaze of the legendary commander turned older brother. "Nor was I. But one day a Pony shall rise to unite many and light our darkest hour. Such is the burden of a leader. But you are more than meets the eye. You just have to believe."

Self-doubt wanted to disagree as what her brother had accomplished alone far exceeded hers. "But… I could have never done any of those alone!"

"Yes…, for I believe in heart… that is why you are indeed worthy…" Even at his weakest, the strength of the former Prime's conviction stuck every being present. "…All of you. Alone…, you are special… But together…, you all can change the world. Thus, is the Magic of Friendship."

All were unsure yet humbled from such a powerful declaration. Discord felt more ashamed as how he callously tossed away a priceless treasure. Fluttershy, as if sensing his internal conflict, flew out of the embrace and offered her own… which he gladly accepted.

Shining Armor reluctantly withdrew from the touch of his beloved sister. He undid the clasps on his neck where the glowing relic resided and a serene light washed over them despite the heavy ambience.

He then weakly held it up towards his successor. "I'm proud of you… All of you. To… face what the future may bring… together. Thru all as one."

His strength finally failing, the Mantle of Leadership fell from his hoof. But Twilight was able to catch it to not harm her brother's final legacy. As her hooves touched the relic, it shone a brilliant light that everyone felt a comforting warmth.

As if the physical manifestation of life has finally left, his complexion dulled and eyes dimmed before closing for the last time…

Celestia was the first to lower her head for a hero… and a dear friend. The others soon followed with an equally heavy heart. Cadance placed a tender kiss as she lovingly held her selfless beloved. Spike tightly embraced Twilight, who could only allow her tears to cascade onto the Mantle. And if they listen closely, they may feel as if Harmony is crying over a noble soul. None were spared by the touch of loss…

**XXXXX**

* * *

So there you have it. The last part was what I have inspired this fic. Tragic as it was for it's time, it was Optimus' most nostalgic and iconic scene for generations.

So this is how the story ends... unless... We'll see in the future.


End file.
